


Make Me Bleed

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Gore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Sam dying, Misuse of an angel blade, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sadism, Slightly out of character because I can't write this shit, Torture, Violence, bisection, s08, sam the destiel shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel would do anything to gain Dean's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural and Destiel fic, so ...they may be a little out of character, but I tried. Have fun. Good luck.

There was a desolate, uncomfortable silence deafening the bunker as of late. The mood was tense there. Everything seemed to be going wrong…  
  
The only reason they were there was because they needed a safe place to hide out while Sam was ill. He had already been becoming ill from the trials, but he had come down with a rather human sickness, and that was just adding to the stress of his bodily state.  
  
The only people who really spoke were Sam and Dean to each other, Dean mainly making sure Sam was doing alright when he wasn’t comatose. Then there was Castiel. He was the quietest, not really speaking to anyone, especially not Dean.  
Sam, however, would have feel slightly better in short bursts, probably due to all of the over the counter medicine he’d been forcing down his throat.  
In this time, he would busy himself by looking over the things that The Men of Letters had left, to see if it could hold something that may be of use to them later, and simply because he was too ill to do anything else.  
  
Dean was very irritated as of late, being sick of being stuck in in the bunker, so he would leave and go who knows where. He said it was because he was tired of being stuck in one place but Castiel could tell that it was him that was causing Dean to leave. Dean just didn’t want to be around him…  
Dean would speak to him long enough to tell him to keep an eye on Sam, but Castiel knew to do that anyway.  
  
Dean had been very frustrated and even more angry at Castiel when Sam fell ill.  
He had asked Castiel why he couldn’t just heal Sam, but Castiel found he could not. The mixture of the two afflictions was causing Sam to be unhealable, even to him.  
Dean had left then, leaving him alone with Sam.  
  
Sam and Castiel were rarely in the same room together for too long, as Sam was usually resting, but at the moment, the both of them were in the library.  
Castiel’s mind was clouded with thoughts, but he was there to keep an eye on Sam like he promised. Castiel didn’t like to intrude into Sam’s room, and he would check on him on occasion, but while Sam was out in the open, Castiel found it was his duty to be near him.  
  
Thankfully, Sam seemed to be doing okay. Not okay really, but not bad enough to where he required immediate attention.  
Though it honestly surprised Castiel that Sam could even function the way he was, but it did only come in short bursts, and Sam was uncomfortable just lying in bed.  
There was a storm brewing within his mind though; a storm of regret. He needed Dean’s forgiveness, badly, but he could not forgive himself for all of the things he had done to Dean, and to everyone else that he had hurt or betrayed.  
  
Castiel still felt the self-inflicted punishment he served in Purgatory wasn’t enough. Especially not after what he had done to Dean.  
It hurt him much more than it appeared to that Dean was so angry at him, though. If he could gain Dean’s forgiveness, that would be a start.  
Castiel was startled out of his thoughts by a displeased sigh drifting from Sam’s direction.  
  
He looked at him in concern, hoping that Sam was alright enough. “Sam?”  
  
Sam waved him off, “I’m fine…”  
  
Castiel nodded and looked away again, but Sam’s eyes remained on him.  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are _you_ alright?”  
  
Confusion crossed over the angel’s features. It was kind of an odd question; one he had not been expecting.  
  
“Yes…of course.” He said, but there was little confidence in his voice. “Why would you ask that?”  
  
“Every time I see you, you look…I don’t know…troubled.”  
  
Had he been that easy to read?  
  
“No Sam, I’m…” Castiel stopped midsentence. His mind locked up as he contemplated the words in his head before he did something surprisingly human. “I’m not okay…”  
  
A look of concern crossed Sam’s face, and Castiel could feel the questions burning at the inside of his mind that he was just dying to ask.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“It’s nothing important. There are much bigger things happening right now. You shouldn’t worry yourself with my problems.”  
  
“It’s driving me crazy watching you sulk and not knowing what’s wrong.”  
  
“I am not sulking.”  
  
“Close enough. Look, it’s really eating at my brain, and it might make you feel better if you talk about it.”  
Castiel wasn’t supposed to talk about ‘feelings’. That just wasn’t who he was. But he felt as though the storm was about to burst loose and tear him to pieces if he didn’t get it out.  
  
“It’s Dean…”  
  
A look of understanding came across Sams’ face, not one of confusion like he had expected.  
  
“Go on…”  
  
“He…” he paused once again, trying to mull over the words in his head before he spoke. “It hurts me, to see him like this. I may be a celestial being but that doesn’t mean I don’t suffer from the twinges of emotion. I know this is my fault, and I have been trying to find a way to apologize. But saying it simply in words isn’t enough; not for me, and not for him. I need his forgiveness, and I need to find a way get him to forgive me. If this continues…” he paused, not sure if he should really continue with this speech, but ultimately he decided to finish. “It may tear me apart.”  
  
A look of surprise briefly flashed across Sam’s face before it was replaced with something that looked like mild annoyance and embarrassment.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“…It’s nothing.”  
  
“You forced me to reveal my feelings about the situation we’re in, and you refuse to answer me? I can tell you’re hiding something, Sam.”  
  
“Watching you two is very…annoying.”  
  
Castiel looked at him in confusion, feeling vaguely offended. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“You two, you just…ugh.” He crossed his hand over his face. Castiel was fairly confused by this turn of events, but then Sam seemed to change the subject.  
  
“There…God…”  
  
“Sam…” Castiel said, in annoyance. Though he was not so much an angel of the lord anymore, he was still annoyed by people using his father’s name in vain.  
  
“Right, sorry…Dean…he really wants to, um…” Sam was stumbling around his words, and a look of embarrassment was plastered on his features. “No… No, I can’t tell you this, okay. I just can’t.”  
  
Castiel leaned forward, in intimidation and in curiosity. “Tell me.”  
  
“It’s a secret of Dean’s, okay? He told me not to tell anyone, especially not you.”  
  
“Sam…” he pressed, looking at him sternly, and Sam began to break under his firm, intimidating gaze.  
  
“There’s something…Dean wants from you, that is adding to his frustration and anger about you betraying him.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
Sam’s face went blank for a moment before it crossed into irritation. “I can’t do this anymore…I just can’t. I’m so sick of watching you two and…” Sam stopped, looking down at the table.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean…” he said, to his brother that wasn’t there. “But I just can’t anymore.”  
  
Castiel was watching him in bewilderment and curiosity, wondering what the next words would be from his mouth, but the ones that tumbled from his lips was not something he expected to hear.  
  
“Dean…he…he really wants to fuck you, okay?”  
  
Castiel went wide eye’d momentarily before he spoke, and he stumbled over his words in what felt like the first time in a long time. “He…he wants to do what?”  
Sam sighed, irritation and disbelief crossing his face. “Come on Cas. I know you’ve been here long enough to know what that means.”  
  
“I’m aware of what it means.” He responded, irritation in his voice. “I’m not stupid. But…this is very unexpected. But I don’t understand…why are you telling me this? And how do you know?”  
  
“Because Dean told me.” Sam said rather quickly, eager to get to the next part of his speech, “But I’m just so sick of watching you two flit around your feelings.”  
  
“…Our feelings?”  
  
“You two obviously have chemistry. I’ve been watching the two of you for a while now and it’s becoming almost maddening. Just…waiting for you to act. It’s so obvious to everyone else but you and Dean apparently. You refuse to admit anything…But with what you just said, I just can’t anymore. Dean’s going to be so pissed, but at this point I really don’t care…”  
  
Sam made a sort of scoffing noise, looking off into the distance before shaking his head slightly as he seemed to be thinking of something, then he looked back to Castiel with intent, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
“Cas…I could die soon.”  
  
“You’re not going to-.”  
  
“If I die…well then, I die. But if I die, I’m damn sure closing Hell before I go. But that’s not what we’re talking about. If I do go, I want the two of you to be happy. I don’t want to leave this Earth with the worry that you too will never realize your feelings for each other, and never do anything about it…”  
Castiel thought over these things that Sam had said. About his feelings for Dean. Did he have feelings for Dean? He hadn’t known, really. He hadn’t realized the way he must have acted around him, or the way Dean acted to him.  
  
“I’m not quite sure about these feelings you speak of-.”  
  
“Cas…Listen.” Sam looked at him hard, gazing into those glacier blue eyes of his. His look was a one of intent; the intent to show that he was completely serious about what he was saying and that Castiel needed to understand that.  
  
“If you don’t explore those feelings just at least…fuck or something.”  
Castiel could feel embarrassment creeping along the edges of his mind. This was an uncomfortable conversation but he was too interested in what Sam had to say to end it.  
  
“Because God knows Dean-er…Dean wants it. He’s wanted you for a long time, Cas. He’s been telling me for so long when the frustration becomes unbearable and he just has to unload. I mean…not literally, but …well, I’m sure he does that too.” Sam closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that. Look, Dean doesn’t talk about his feelings, but he has sure as hell talked about wanting to fuck you.”  
  
“Why does he tell you this? And I still don’t understand why you are telling me this. You could have easily just said Dean has feelings for me and left it at that.”  
“I’m getting there.” Sam said, frustration evident. “Sometimes…Dean will share this want with me. I guess it’s because it’s not so much a feeling…more of an…irritation. He’s not exactly shy around me about his sex life. Much to my dislike. There are a lot of things I could have gone without knowing…But…he confided in me, recently, that no matter how angry he is with you, deep in his heart he still has the same desire.”  
  
“I’ve never honestly…considered intercourse with Dean.” That was a boldfaced lie, he had.  
  
“Really, Cas?”  
  
“…Okay, no, that’s not true. Admittedly, I have…”  
  
“What I’m getting at is…if you want Dean’s forgiveness…give him what he wants.”  
  
“…You’re suggesting I seduce him?”  
  
“I don’t know, Christ. I’m not going to instruct you on how to seduce my brother. These are things I really don’t care to think about. But I’m tired of this crap.”  
“And how do you know I want this with Dean?” Castiel asked.  
  
Sam gave him a look, as to say ‘really?’, wordlessly.  
  
“…Alright, if I were to say…want to have…sex, with Dean, I don’t think that’s enough.”  
  
Sam leaned back in his chair and looked at him thoughtfully. “What do you mean it’s not enough?”  
  
“As much as I want Dean’s forgiveness, I am finding it hard to forgive myself. I need…punishment, for my sins and wrong doings.”  
  
“In what form?”  
  
“The form of pain.”  
  
Sam looked at him with a look of shock and bewilderment. “…Really?”  
  
“I…” Castiel was fairly embarrassed to talk about this. “I don’t know how much I will really feel the pain myself, but I feel that he should express his anger on me. Plus if we’re going to…have sex, I’d like that.”  
  
“….You want to feel pain?”  
  
“To be quite honest, it’s something I enjoy.”  
  
“That’s…That was unexpected.”  
  
“I have been tortured before. I can’t lie and say I didn’t enjoy it slightly.”  
  
“…Wow Cas, never took you as a masochist. So…the times when you were tortured, you were…?” Sam cut off, and looked at him expectantly.  
Castiel was confused for a moment before it clicked. “No, no…I willed myself to not get…aroused, and convinced myself that I hated this pain. And in truth, I do. I don’t like pain from those who really wish to torture me maliciously. But I feel that if Dean did it, I would truly enjoy it.”  
  
“So…I’m not quite getting this here. You want Dean to hurt you as punishment, but you’ll enjoy it?”  
  
“I want Dean to cut me like I cut his flesh and his trust.”  
  
“To be honest, Cas…he might do that without a problem.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“…I have reason to believe that Dean actually likes to torture. The look he gets on his face when he interrogate a demon. It’s one of excitement and almost lust, if you know how to look the right way…but I don’t know if he could hurt you.”  
  
“But-.”  
  
Their conversation was cut short when the noise of footsteps was heard. They were on their guard at first, but they found relief when they saw it was just Dean.  
He cocked an eyebrow at them, it looked obvious they had been talking, but he shrugged and started heading off to his room.  
  
“Where have you been?” Sam asked.  
  
“None of your business, Sammy.”  
  
As Dean turned his back to them Sam gave Castiel an expectant look. Castiel understood and turned his body towards Dean.  
  
“Dean…” he said tentatively, as though he was afraid to speak to him.  
  
“Cas.”  
  
“Dean…I-.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Dean said before he ignored the both of them and headed into his room.  
Castiel slumped, defeated, as he stared at the table.  
  
  
Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “Go.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“I said go. Go to him. Work your angel magic. Make him happy.”  
  
“I don’t have that kind of magic-.”  
  
“Go!” Sam hissed out.  
  
Castiel was vaguely intimidated by Sam’s sudden commanding tone, and he stood from the table. He felt his nerves begin to work against him…It was like this with Dean, always like this, lately. He shouldn’t even be feeling this; it was against everything he was.  
  
Dean had shut his door, but Castiel could care less about the wooden barrier between them and pushed it open. Dean was laying on his bed absent mindedly staring up at the ceiling in what appeared to be boredom.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Cas!” Dean said, surprised, as the angel had entered rather swiftly. “What the hell are you doing in here? I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk to you.” Dean said firmly. “Get out.”  
  
“Dean…” he tried to say kindly at first, but Dean turned away, ignoring him. “Dean!”  
  
“What?!” he said, irritation clear in his voice. “Leave me alone, damn it!”  
  
“No. No, I’m not going to leave you alone Dean. You are going to listen to me.”  
If Dean wasn’t going to accept his apologies through gentle wording then he was going to have to be forceful with him.  
Dean turned on his side to face him, looking irritated.  
  
Castiel faltered for a moment, simply standing there and staring at Dean as he formulated the words in his head, but what came out was nothing that seemed at all planned.  
  
“Sam told me everything.”  
  
Intrigued, annoyed, and confused, Dean sat up on his bed. He leaned forward and looked intently, reading over his features that remained stoic as he stood there.  
  
“Told you what?”  
  
Castiel let out a breath before he sauntered over to the bed on which Dean sat. He reached out, his fingers coming to grace Dean’s jaw. The skin was soft, but course from the very little facial hair dotting his chin.  
  
“Cas…what are you-?”  
  
Dean wasn’t angry anymore, rather, he was confused, but Castiel could no longer tell what look he had on his face as he moved in quickly and fastened his lips to Dean’s.  
  
Dean let out a surprised noise and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, with the intent to push him away, but he felt his fingers soon relax.  
Castiel probably wouldn’t have cared if Dean had tried to push him away, he probably wouldn’t have let him. He liked this...God, did he like this. He remembered kissing Meg, and it had been decent, but he felt sparks fly through him as his and Dean’s lips touched.  
  
Dean was still surprised, and it took him a moment to kiss back, but Castiel felt himself shudder internally as Dean’s mouth began to work over his. He had never known just how badly he wanted this until now.  
  
Things seemed to move so fast; he felt Dean’s hands drift to his hips and pull, urging him to sit down, as he pulled him onto his lap, settling his legs on either side of Dean’s.  
  
From the moment he was on his lap, he could feel that Dean was already becoming aroused, and he realized he himself was as well, though barely.  
In a curious movement, he pushed his groin against Dean’s and thrust upwards. A rush of air and a strangled moan was his response, and he felt Dean’s fingers move to his scalp, grabbing a fist full of the short hair.  
  
Castiel finally pulled away for decent air, much to both of their dislikes. He looked down at Dean, who was breathing somewhat heavily, and appeared to be in a haze of lust.  
  
“He told me…” Castiel finally said, getting to the rest of his story that he hadn’t finished due to unexpectedly attacking Dean’s mouth.  
“He told me what you wanted from me.”  
  
Dean looked up at him for a moment, blinking, before he buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, and mumbled into it, “I should kill that son of a bitch.”  
Within seconds Dean’s teeth sunk into the flesh, causing Castiel to give a shocked, but pleasured shout.  
  
“Don’t…” Castiel responded, his hands darting to Dean’s hair as he held him there, enjoying the attention Dean was giving to his neck.  
  
“I’m…I’m willing to give you what you want.”  
  
Dean looked up at him again, his eyes full of a combination of hope and desire, “Really?”  
  
“Yes. I’m willing to give you my body…”  
  
Dean let out a heavy breath as he moved forward to kiss Castiel’s neck, earning a small pleasured noise from the angel.  
  
“On one condition…”  
  
“What?” Dean asked, his breath hot on Castiel’s flesh as he spoke.  
  
“You give me what I want, too.”  
  
“Anything…”  
  
Castiel could hear the desperation in Dean’s voice; he could hear just how badly he wanted this. He could feel all of those feelings, the ones that he had kept for so long.  
  
Dean pulled away from his neck with a wet sucking noise before looking at him again. “What do you want?”  
Castiel’s fingers played at the short hairs on Dean’s head, stroking them between his fingers as he prepared to speak, almost soothing him in a way before he spoke his admission.  
  
“Hurt me.”  
  
Dean looked at him, confusion evident on his face. “…What?..No, Cas…I can’t.”  
  
“Please, Dean…” Castiel said, and he was a bit ashamed of himself when he heard the desperation in his voice. “I need this from you.”  
  
“But why? Cas…I don’t think I can hurt you.”  
  
“Even if it’s what I want?”  
  
“…But I don’t understand why.”  
  
“Please don’t make me explain it right now…but I want it, okay?”  
  
“Does it feel good?”  
  
Castiel looked away, feeling embarrassed, “It does…”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
The angel huffed, turning his attention back to Dean, and his irritation was evident. “Please don’t make me explain all of this right now. I will later. I promise.”  
Dean sighed, turning his attention towards the wall. “I…I guess if it’s what you really want. But it’s going to be hard, okay?”  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
Castiel pushed his lips against Dean’s once again and they kissed rather violently and rough.  
Suddenly, the angel felt the sensation of Dean’s tongue running against his lower lip, and he tentatively opened his mouth to allow Dean inside.  
He wasn’t sure how to do this, but he went on instinct, following Dean’s movements and running his tongue against the powerful muscle as Dean did to his.  
  
Castiel could feel Dean’s arousal pushing against him, and he was sure Dean could feel his. He had only been aroused like this once, that he could remember, and he had willed it to go away.  
  
Castiel suddenly broke the kiss, a sharp gasp filling his lungs as he felt Dean’s hand at the front of his pants, rubbing at the growing bulge contained within the fabric confines.  
  
Dean pulled the angel’s head back by his hair, exposing his neck, as he attacked it once again with kisses.  
Dean’s hand continued to work on his growing erection, and he felt himself getting more aroused by the second. His throat vibrated against Dean’s lips with the soft hums of pleasure spilling from his lips.  
  
He was so incredibly exposed; so vulnerable, but he would give Dean that. He wanted Dean to have that, as much as he wanted Dean right now.  
  
“Do you like that?” Dean said into his skin, and Castiel enjoyed the heat of his breath fanning against his flesh.  
  
Castiel found himself incapable of forming an actual sentence, and merely formed the sound, “Mm…”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Dean asked.  
  
Castiel composed himself and was finally able to speak, “Yes…”  
  
Dean gripped him hard, and he gave out a sharp cry, instinctively thrusting his hips into Dean’s grasp.  
  
He felt Dean’s breath huff against his skin, in response to Castiel’s reaction it seemed.  
  
“Have you ever been touched here before?”  
  
Dean was relentless, massaging his erection and making him feel sensations he’d never dreamed of.  
  
“N-no…” he stammered, choking out the words, as he breathed out in pants each time Dean stroked him.  
  
“Then how do you know you can handle what I’m going to give to you?”  
  
Dean stopped, giving Castiel enough time to explain himself.  
  
His breathing was still slightly laborious, and he felt flushed, and he looked down at Dean as Dean looked up at him. The pools of ice blue were clouded over with intense desire, like a pond that had been disturbed by fish or some manner of moving thing.  
  
Dean had looked up, wide eyed, as he let out a breath. A small, almost unnoticeable smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. What was he smiling about?  
  
“I can handle it.” Castiel finally responded, letting out a small noise as Dean moved his hand, not intentionally trying to stroke him like before, but he still felt it. “Virgin angels tend to last, sexually, as long a standard human. Sometimes longer”  
  
“How do you know this?”  
  
“Let’s not talk about that right now…Why are you smiling?”  
  
His smile widened as he moved up and lazily kissed the angel. “Because it’s very obvious how much I’m turning you on.”  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at the hunter, feeling a little irritated. It was like Dean was bragging about it or something.  
  
Dean gave a particularly hard squeeze to his still hardening cock, and Castiel stifled what probably would have been a rather loud moan.  
  
“Hey…” Dean said, grabbing Castiel by the side of his face and forcing him to look into his eyes, “Don’t you dare do that.”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Don’t hold back…” Dean placed a rough kiss on his lips before he spoke again, practically into his mouth, “I want to hear you.”  
  
“But Sam-.”  
  
“Fuck Sam.” Of course, Dean didn’t mean this maliciously… “He’ll be alright. A little noise isn’t going to kill him.”  
  
The hand on Castiel’s groin released him and moved to cup the side of the angel’s face, joining the other hand.  
  
“I want to hear everything. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Dean reluctantly sat back away from Castiel and looked at him in a very serious, questioning matter.  
  
“What do you want me to do, again?”  
  
“Hurt me.”  
  
“I know that, but…I mean, what exactly do you want me to do?”  
  
“…I don’t know. Make me bleed.”  
  
“Alright…” Dean stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, and Castiel looked at him with longing. Was he leaving him? This would be a terrible time to leave him, after getting him all worked up.  
  
“I don’t want to get blood all over this room. Come on.”  
Dean seemed to remember something at the last moment, and quickly ran over to retrieve something from his drawer before he headed back to the door.  
Castiel stood from the bed and took his place by Dean’s side, and they headed out into the hallway.  
  
“Where are we going?” the angel asked quietly, trying not to alert Sam of their departure from Dean’s room.  
  
“The dungeon. There’s already blood stains in there…More won’t hurt…”  
  
“How much do you plan to hurt me, exactly?” Castiel asked curiously. Castiel didn’t mind whatever Dean wanted to do to him, but it seemed like he was saying there would be copious amounts of blood.  
  
“…Shit.” Dean stopped, looking off into the distance, then to Castiel. “I’m sorry Cas…I just thought, I don’t know…you’d probably want more than a few nicks, right?”  
  
“Yes…I’m not complaining, Dean. I understand that you don’t want to get blood in your room, if it is a lot of blood that is spilled.”  
  
The two of them continued walking after this, getting ever closer to the dungeon. “You tell me when something’s too much, alright?”  
Castiel nodded, although, he was pretty sure he could take quite a bit.  
  
At long last they arrived, and the lights flickered on as Dean flipped the switch. He hastily shut the door and immediately his hands flew to touch the angel.  
  
He placed an unexpected rough kiss on his lips, and Castiel found himself wedged between Dean and the door.  
It took him a moment to finally kiss back properly, as he had been surprised, but he found his hand drifting into the short locks of Dean’s hair, while the other grasped the back of his shirt.  
  
Dean was very eager then, not wanting to waste any time now that they were in their proper place.  
  
He felt as Dean slipped the coat from his shoulders, and it fell to the floor with a dull clang as the blade he kept on his person collided with the hard surface below, and Castiel noted briefly that this was not going to be the most comfortable experience, but he was willing to ignore that.  
The hunter eagerly worked off the suit jacket he had beneath, and then began hastily and roughly removing his tie.  
  
With that out of the way, discarded next to the coat and suit jacket, he roughly worked the angel out of the final layer of upper clothing.  
With the floor now littered with Castiel’s clothing, his upper torso was exposed and bare. He could see that Dean was tracing the lines of the sigil scar with his eyes. It was a look of mild interest, yet sadness. In truth, Castiel didn’t know why he even had that scar. It should have gone away, but it didn’t…  
  
Perhaps it was the meaning and power that the sigil had had that was keeping it etched into his skin, but Castiel wasn’t going to dwell on that now.  
He was startled slightly as he felt Dean’s fingers curiously tracing the lines of the faded scar, before his hands moved to his sides and slid along his back. Dean was experimenting really, just feeling his skin, but Castiel didn’t mind. Dean looked very pleased, and he liked that.  
  
But Castiel was curious, and felt the need to touch Dean as well. He had never touched Dean intimately, and he wanted to feel his heat from beneath his fingers.  
Tentatively, he pushed the jacket from Dean’s shoulders, and threw it on top of his own clothes, so that he would not dirty Dean’s.  
He did the same with his shirt, urging it upwards and allowing Dean to finish the job.  
  
The shirt was discarded in the same place, and it allowed him to really look at Dean. He took in every detail. He watched the soft rise and fall of his chest, the way his ribs expanded and showed beneath his skin. The dark, stylized pigments of the anti-possession tattoo. The light protrusion of abdominal muscles. The vision of his collar bones beneath his flesh. The way his nipples stayed slightly erect, and their color, a perfect contrast to the rest of his skin.  
  
Castiel was staring, unmoving, but he was awe struck by just how beautiful Dean really was.  
Dean gave him a questioning look before Castiel’s hands rested at Dean’s hips, then glided upwards. His skin was soft and warm beneath his touch, and he could feel Dean’s abdomen tense slightly as he ran across his stomach.  
  
His hands drifted up to his pectorals, and the feeling was different there; interrupted, by the nubs of flesh that he felt along his palms.  
His hands came to his shoulders, where he then proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck, his hands idly touching what he could of Dean’s back. He could feel the firm muscle there, in his shoulders and neck.  
  
Castiel tentatively pressed his lips against Dean’s, but he did not linger there. He wanted more than just Dean’s lips, he wanted his body. He wanted to know what Dean’s flesh felt like beneath his lips; what it tasted like.  
  
He kissed down Dean’s jaw, his facial hair prickling at Castiel’s lips. It was a peculiar sensation. But he did not linger there, either.  
He came to his neck, and he kissed there too.  
  
He could feel a sort of moan vibrate through his lips as he paid attention to this area.  
Curiously his tongue darted out and licked along the jugular vein in the hunter’s neck. His teeth grazed ever so slightly against his skin, before he let down a soft nip.  
A surprised noise filled the air, but it wasn’t a bad one, and Castiel was pleased with it.  
  
“Cas…” Dean said suddenly, and Castiel felt the movement of the words on his lips.  
  
“Mm…?” was all he managed to say with his mouth tightly fastened to Dean’s throat.  
  
“Lay down.”  
  
Castiel pulled away from Dean’s neck and complied, easing himself back onto the floor.  
It was within moments that Dean’s lips were on his again, kissing roughly and sloppily as his hands roamed Castiel’s chest.  
  
Dean’s kisses roamed to Castiel’s neck, his tongue licking along the jugular vein as it pulsed against the strong muscle.  
Castiel let out a soft huff from the attention, but he was caught off guard when he felt Dean’s erection violently collide with his. Dean had thrust his hips hard against Catsiel’s, and it caused him to give out a sharp, surprised cry.  
  
Dean continued this, thrusting upwards, rubbing his cock against Castiel’s own.  
He could feel the heat of Dean’s breath as he sighed softly in pleasure against his neck.  
Castiel made the mistake of stifling another moan, fastening his teeth tightly to his lip and instinctively putting the back of his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Don’t…” Dean said, raising up to look at him.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Castiel responded, “I really don’t want Sam to hear though…It’s instinct.”  
  
“Forget instinct. If you do it again I’m going to force your mouth open and hold your hands down so that you can’t do that anymore.”  
  
“I’ll try not to.”  
  
Dean resumed his movements, and Castiel had to fight to not stifle his noises. They came out kind of strangled because of this, but Dean seemed to be satisfied enough.  
  
Dean suddenly stopped, and Castiel felt his belt being disturbed. “I want to see all of you.”  
  
“You’ve already seen all of me.” Castiel replied, remembering the time when he had been mentally unhinged.  
  
“I’ve seen you covered in bees. I haven’t seen your completely naked body.”  
  
“Well…” Castiel said, leaning up on his arms a bit, “It isn’t fair, for you to see me, and me not being able to see you.”  
  
“…You’re saying you want me to take my pants off? I planned on it, but-.”  
  
“No.” Castiel said, interrupting before Dean could finish. “I want to take them off.”  
  
Dean smiled, then let out a soft chuckle, “Alright.”  
  
Dean leaned up, so that he was on his knees, either side of them on Castiel’s legs.  
  
Castiel moved as well, so that he could be more comfortable and it would be easier to maneuver. He was about eyelevel with Dean’s crotch.  
As Castiel began loosening his belt, Dean kicked off his shoes so that they wouldn’t be a hindrance.  
  
He got his belt unfastened and slipped it out from the loops, discarding it with the rest of the clothes.  
Once he unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s pants, he took note at his exposed underwear, and how he appeared to be wearing black briefs.  
Hastily, his eyes hungry for Dean’s flesh, Castiel pushed down the hem of his pants so that they gathered at the bottom of his thighs. He eyed Dean’s erection pushing hard against his underwear. His heart fluttered, beginning to beat faster. He was excited by the notion that he could finally see all of Dean, and he almost didn’t want to pull down Dean’s underwear, because he almost wanted to tease himself.  
  
Dean managed to work the rest of his pants off, leaving himself in his underwear.  
It was this moment where Castiel realized his desire to tease himself wasn’t nearly as strong as wanting to see Dean in full.  
He slipped his fingers under the rim of Dean’s briefs and pushed downward, watching as his erection steadily began to unleash it’s self from the cloth prison.  
He was eye level and very close to Dean’s cock; it was kind of awkward, but fascinating in the same way.  
  
Without Dean’s consent, he ran the tips of his fingers along the shaft, before grasping it in his hand. It was stiff and warm beneath his fingers; very warm.  
Dean gasped slightly but said nothing.  
  
It was when Castiel made his next move that Dean finally spoke. In curiosity, his tongue darted out and ran along the underside of the head of Dean’s cock.  
Dean groaned and his hips pistoned slightly towards Castiel’s mouth, as the angel continued.  
  
“Cas…” Dean said breathlessly, “What are you doing?”  
  
“I want to taste you.” Castiel moved his head down and drug his tongue from the base of Dean’s shaft to the underside of the head, licking along the slightly visible vein that ran through that area. He heard Dean let out a huff of pleasure as he looked down at the angel.  
  
“All of you.” Castiel finally finished.  
  
He took the head into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it and suctioning very gently. A fairly loud moan reached his ears as he did so, and he kept going.  
He pushed himself deeper onto Dean’s cock, enveloping it in his mouth and going on instinct of what Dean might like. His tongue ran along his cock as he bobbed his head on Dean’s erection.  
  
He felt Dean’s fingers entangle in his hair and he looked up, and a jolt of lust ran through his belly and into his groin as he watched him. He was so lost in pleasure, his face contorted to match the moans that were spilling from his lips. Castiel heard his name slip softly from his mouth a few times.  
  
“Cas…” Dean moaned out, rocking his hips against the angel’s face. “Cas, wait, I..”  
He wasn’t able to finish as Castiel took Dean deeper into his mouth, and Dean subconsciously bucked his hips forward hard, into the back of Castiel’s throat. The angel shut his eyes tightly as he quickly pulled away from Dean’s cock, gagging as he did so.  
  
“Oh God…Cas, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Castiel felt Dean’s fingers stroking his hair gently, as an apology it seemed.  
  
“It’s fine…” Castiel said, taking in a breath, recovering from the ordeal rather quickly. “What were you trying to say?”  
  
“I was trying to tell you to stop. I’d rather cum in your ass, not your mouth.”  
  
Castiel had been looking near the floor, but looked back up at Dean once he had spoken. “When did I say I was going to allow you to do that?”  
  
“I…well, I assumed…” Dean said nervously, as though he was truly concerned he had been wrong.  
  
“You were right to assume. I am going to let you.”  
  
“Don’t fuck with me like that…” Dean said with a sigh.  
  
Dean lowered himself, practically sitting on Castiel’s legs, while he began working on Castiel’s belt again. That was right, Dean had been doing this previously before Castiel insisted he take Dean’s pants off.  
  
When the belt was gone, Dean worked at the button and zipper, and once he had gotten them undone, a look of surprise appeared on his face.  
  
“You’re…you’re not…”  
  
“I don’t like the way they feel.” Castiel responded.  
  
“…Right, yeah. I just didn’t expect…” Dean cleared his throat, “Never mind.”  
  
Dean repositioned himself so that he could slip Castiel’s pants down to his legs, and he realized the angel’s shoes were hindering their removal, so Dean quickly disposed of them.  
  
Dean managed to remove his pants, and he took a moment to look down at him. He looked in awe, and pleased.  
  
He was released from his stupor as his fingers glided along the strong muscles in Castiel’s thighs, then along the protrusions of his hips.  
They ghosted through the thatch of pubic hair surrounding his cock, before they finally wrapped around the base of Castiel’s shaft.  
  
The angel let out a small noise of pleasure; he hadn’t been touched like this yet.  
  
Dean’s fist glided gently along his cock, bringing it upwards and then back down again. The angel let out a heavy breath, and they continued in pants as Dean’s hand moved up and down the shaft.  
  
With each stroke it seemed to feel better, and he felt his head tilt back, and his eyes flutter shut as he let out a soft, choked cry. He began to lose himself, his hips thrusting into Dean’s hand, as Dean continued to stroke him almost maddeningly slow.  
  
“Does it feel better this way?” Dean asked, teasingly.  
  
Castiel couldn’t really answer, he just nodded as he bit down on his lip and let out a muffled cry.  
  
He realized, though not intentionally, he had just muffled himself again.  
  
He opened his eyes as Dean stopped, and saw that he was looking irritated.  
  
“I wasn’t this time, I swear…”  
  
Dean released his cock, and Castiel was ashamed at the displeased whine that escaped him.  
  
“About…hurting you.”  
  
Dean said, leaning up. His fingers raked the side of Castiel’s ribs before his nails dug in roughly, but to Castiel’s dismay, it was nothing to him.  
  
“Do you feel that?”  
  
“…Yes, but not in the way I want to feel it. It doesn’t hurt.”  
  
Dean raked his fingers in harder, but blood refused to rise to the surface. “The fuck…”  
  
“Dean…” Castiel said, shifting and looking into his face, “Do you not remember when we first met? You tried to kill me? Stab me, even? It did nothing. You can’t hurt me through conventional means.”  
  
“Then what am I supposed to do?”  
  
“Use my blade.”  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Dean asked, concern on his face.  
  
“It won’t kill me…Not unless you stab me.” Castiel was putting a lot of trust in Dean right now… Dean could kill him, right then and there, but Castiel trusted him enough not to.  
  
Dean leaned over, rummaging through Castiel’s coat before he pulled out the long, silver, shimmering blade from the garment.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Anywhere.”  
  
Dean moved the blade to Castiel’s ribs; he did not cut him, merely skimmed along them.  
  
Castiel shivered at the touch. It was somewhat frightening, but he liked it.  
  
Suddenly there was the feeling of a sharp sting in his side, and the cut that had been inflicted crackled with a brief blue light before the blood oozed from the wound.  
It was between his ribs, where Dean seemed to like, because he inflicted the next one in the same place.  
  
Castiel gave out a sort of stifled cry; it hurt, but it felt good.  
  
Dean continued this, slitting between each rib, until he had run out of ribs to slit.  
  
The blade came to his upper torso, and Dean pressed into it, pushing downwards, leaving a shallow cut in his abdomen.  
The angel moaned out, squirming beneath the touch of the blade. But he wanted more. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to feel more pain, and that’s when he concocted a plan.  
  
As Dean went to make a cut along his hip, Castiel grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Cas…? You alright?”  
  
Castiel nodded, and then guided his wrist, to somewhere much more sensitive. Once he had guided him correctly, the tip of the blade rested near the middle of his cock.  
  
“…God, are you serious?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“…I can’t…I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Dean…please. I need this. Please, just do this for me.”  
  
Dean sighed, and tentatively began to push forward. Castiel felt the sting of the blade, as it entered his flesh, and the blue light seeped forth before the blood.  
The angel moaned out, rolling his hips against the blade, forcing it in further.  
  
“Deeper…” Castiel said, his breaths coming out in slight heaves.  
  
Dean looked uncomfortable, but he pushed the blade in deeper, and drug it downwards, creating a fairly deep, but small slit.  
  
The angel cried out a breathy moan, and continued pushing himself against the blade, enjoying the way it stabbed at his insides. But he spoke again.  
  
“Deeper, Dean…Please.”  
  
“Jesus Christ Cas, how deep do you think I can go?”  
  
“Deeper than that.”  
  
Dean let out an uncomfortable sigh and pushed it in further, widening the growing gash. Pain was shooting through his cock, but he felt it as pleasure, and it felt wonderful, but he felt like he could push himself further.  
  
He rocked his hips against the blade again, letting out soft mewling noises as his head tilted back again.  
  
“Is this deep enough?”  
  
Castiel was lost in pleasure again, finding it hard to respond, but he managed. “Mmm…no, deeper.”  
  
“…How deep do you want it?”  
  
“Deep. Very deep. More than just a flesh wound.”  
  
Dean let out another uncomfortable sigh and quickly pushed the blade forward, hard and deep this time, then downward again.  
Castiel let out something that sounded like a scream, but it wasn’t one of anguish. His breath came out in huffs as he trembled slightly, and again pushed against the blade.  
  
“Shit, are you okay?”  
  
“Yes…” he cried out between moans.  
  
Castiel could feel the blood pouring from his cock; it wasn’t a simple trickle, it was gushing torrents of blood. There was a flash of bright blue light from the wound for a moment before this happened.  
  
“..I…how are you still hard?” Dean asked.  
  
“…Don’t worry about it right now. Please...Dean, just a little more. Just a little.”  
  
“This is it, Cas. Just a little more. I can’t do it anymore…”  
  
Dean repeated the process, and Castiel arched his back, his fingers and toes curling tightly as the blade touched a very sensitive area inside his cock.  
Dean let out some kind of strange noise; it sounded pleased, but he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Okay, I …I can’t Cas. I can’t cut anymore. It’s too deep.”  
  
Dean set the blade down for the moment, and Castiel watched as he simply stared.  
  
“Touch me…please.”  
  
Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock again, assuming that was what he wanted, and began pumping it once again. His thumb had been positioned in such a way that it ran gently over the wound and the underside of his cock, but he slipped.  
  
Castiel felt the digit enter the wound, and he let out a loud cry. He rocked his hips against Dean’s hand as he did so.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Mmm..please, more…”  
  
“You want…you want me to go in there?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Castiel was finding himself incredibly incoherent. He could barely speak it seemed. There were just so many sensations overtaking his body.  
He felt Dean’s thumb push further and further into his body, and suddenly, he felt his entire body tense with a sudden, extreme pleasure. He cried out in shaking breaths and spoke the words he should never speak, “God…!”  
  
He heard Dean laugh, and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“It’s okay…” Dean reassured.  
  
Castiel was trembling slightly as Dean’s thumb ran along his insides. He didn’t know what this was, or what he was touching, but he needed to know.  
  
“What…” Castiel, said, swallowing. “What is that…?” he found he could barely get the words out.  
  
“What I’m touching?”  
  
“Mmm..yes…”  
  
“…I don’t know. Hold on…”  
  
Dean withdrew his thumb and inserted his index finger. It caused the angel to let out a shaking cry.  
Dean felt around inside of him, and he could feel the curiosity and questions that burned his mind. Then he appeared shocked, as though he’d figured something out.  
  
“It’s…um….” Dean stilled, looking down. “I’m 99 percent sure this is your urethra…I shouldn’t be in here, Cas…I didn’t realize I had cut that deep.”  
  
“It’s okay…please, I like it.”  
  
“You’re a fucking weirdo, you know that?”  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, although it was probably pretty unsuccessful.  
  
Dean began to move his finger again, and the angel cried out sharply. But he still wanted more…  
  
He reached down again to grab Dean’s hand, and his fingers pushed against Dean’s, so that his middle finger was inserted as well.  
  
Dean pushed his fingers in, and ran against the fleshy tube inside of Castiel’s cock, rubbing against all of the exposed nerves.  
  
Castiel couldn’t contain himself, he bucked his hips wildly against Dean’s fingers, making noises he didn’t think he could make, trembling like a leaf in the wind. He was so incredibly exposed and vulnerable; never before had he let down his guard, not like this.  
  
It made him sort of scared, but he trusted Dean, and he liked what he was doing.  
  
“Cas…God damn…” Dean huffed out, as he stilled momentarily. “If you don’t stop I’m going to cum just watching you.”  
  
“I’m sorry…I can’t.” the angel said breathlessly, his body still trembling slightly.  
  
“I’m kidding, but Christ.”  
  
Dean withdrew his fingers suddenly, and Castiel could see the extensive amount of blood on his hand. It coated his fingers and dripped down his hand, onto his wrist and arm.  
  
Castiel wasn’t sure what Dean was doing, or why he had stopped, but he was mildly disappointed.  
  
Dean moved down, so that he was laying between Castiel’s spread legs, and his head was level with his cock.  
  
He jolted when Dean’s tongue touched his member, and ran along the head. He continued on, until his Dean’s tongue had come to the wound.  
  
He felt the strong muscle push inside of him, and he let out a shuddering breath. It felt a lot different from his fingers; it touched him in different ways, ways that he enjoyed. It was much more flexible.  
  
He cried out, his voice and body shaking as Dean’s tongue writhed within his exposed urethra.  
  
Castiel was sure, with the amount of noise he was making, that Sam knew damn well what was going on in the dungeon, but at the moment he didn’t care. God, he just didn’t care anymore. He was so incredibly lost and gone from what he normally was.  
  
Dean took the whole of Castiel’s cock in his mouth, making sure to still writhe his tongue inside of the manmade slit. He could feel the fluid filling Dean’s mouth quickly, and it dispersed through his slightly open lips; Dean would not swallow it.  
  
This went on for several more seconds before he felt Dean’s mouth and tongue detach completely from his cock. He couldn’t quite see Dean, only the top of his hair, but Dean did eventually rise. His mouth, chin, and chest were red with blood, and he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“How have you not cum yet?”  
  
“I told you, we can last for a while.” Castiel said, surprised he was able to compose himself that much.  
  
Dean’s body rose up from near Castiel’s cock, to his mouth, and he pushed a heavy kiss on the angel’s lips. It was a little surprising at first, and tasted kind of strange, but he welcomed it.  
  
It was very wet, and very coppery tasting. He was practically sucking his own blood from Dean’s lips.  
  
Castiel let out a sharp breath as he felt Dean’s fingers enter the wound again, but they withdrew fairly quickly, and he felt the hunter’s fingers trail further and further down until they were at his entrance.  
  
Dean rubbed at the opening briefly, trying to get Castiel to relax enough to let him in, but Castiel stopped him there. He had other plans.  
He reached down and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him away from his current position. He then let go, grabbing the blade from nearby and then placing it in Dean’s hand.  
  
Dean huffed into his mouth, which was a very strange sensation, before he felt the tip of the blade pushing against him once again.  
  
Dean began to gingerly push inside of him, but Castiel found that this was too slow. He placed his hand on Dean’s and pushed forward, forcing the blade inside of him quickly, mutilating his insides.  
  
Castiel broke the kiss and let out a loud cry, but Dean was still determined to keep kissing him. He took him back into the kiss, as he thrust the blade in and out of him. The angel breathed heavily through his nose as cries fled into Dean’s mouth.  
  
Castiel broke the kiss again, as his head tilted back and he cried into the air as the blade continued to violate him.  
Dean laid blood soaked kisses on his neck and jaw line, still determined to never let his lips leave some part of Castiel’s flesh.  
Suddenly he withdrew the blade, and then grabbed Castiel’s cock, causing the blade to fall with a clatter against the floor. He ran it along the base and near the wound, gathering as much blood as he could, before Dean moved to coat his own cock with it.  
  
“I’m sorry Cas…I can’t anymore…You’re just too much. I need to feel you.”  
  
Castiel understood, and he pushed his hips up, spreading his legs further so that Dean could gain access.  
  
Dean grasped at Castiel’s hips, to attempt to raise them, but it was difficult as his hands were so slick.  
  
Castiel suddenly felt the tip of Dean’s cock against his entrance, and he felt…warm, almost. Happy, that they were finally bonding like this.  
Castiel’s legs wrapped around Dean’s hips, and he pulled himself forward, so that he could push Dean inside of him.  
Dean let out a shuttering gasp as he was enveloped by Castiel’s tight, yet marred passage.  
  
The hunter bent forward a bit more, as he had moved to position himself, and laid kisses on the angel’s neck again.  
He began to move inside of him, and it felt much different than the blade. It felt very human; very warm.  
Dean’s soft sighs fanned against his skin, and Castiel enjoyed that feeling. At first, Castiel couldn’t feel much, but the more it continued, the more he felt it.  
He let out soft moans, tilting his head back and exposing his neck for Dean’s lips, and he moved his hips in tandem with Dean’s thrusts.  
Dean stopped and shifted slightly, as though he was looking for the right position.  
  
“Are you alright?” Castiel managed to get out, his breathing still heavy.  
  
“Yeah I’m just…I’m trying to do something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ll know when I do it.”  
  
He thrusted experimentally, and Castiel wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but his curiosity was interrupted when he felt like a spark had run through his entire body. A surprised cry birthed from his lips, following a shaking gasp as he felt his body tense and shake slightly.  
  
Dean stopped, then attempted to regain his thrusts and positions. The feeling came back and Castiel’s back arched, and he pressed tightly against Dean.  
“There it is…” Dean said softly into his skin, before he continued at a normal pace.  
  
Castiel was beyond words or comprehension at this point; he felt like he was literally being fucked stupid.  
Every time Dean hit that spot inside of him, sparks flew, and he felt an intense surge of pleasure run throughout his body.  
  
He almost felt like it was hard to breathe.  
  
His body trembled and shook against Dean’s, and he barely registered the breath hot against his neck, and the sounds in his ear. He wasn’t sure who they were coming from, him or Dean.  
  
Dean’s pace sped up; became slightly erratic, striking him again and again until he felt like he might pass out.  
Dean’s voice was heavy in his ears, the sounds of pleasure and passion spilling from those beautiful lips of his.  
  
He lost track of time, space; everything. His surroundings, were they were; he had absolutely no idea where they were right off hand, all he could focus on were the jolts of sexual electricity attacking his body.  
  
He didn’t know how long it was before Dean began calling his name, and he wasn’t sure if he was speaking to him. He wasn’t sure if he was moaning, or if he was silent. He focused; yes, he was moaning, and very loudly. Those sounds, in a higher pitch that he thought even possible for his vocal cords; the ones mixing in with the harmony of Dean’s sounds of passion…they were coming from him. How was he even making these sounds?  
  
His legs were tight around Dean’s waist and hips, and he realized that his hands were on Dean’s back, his nails digging into the flesh, but Dean didn’t seem to care.  
He could hear Dean’s voice drifting into his ears again, and tried to focus on what it was saying. There was a sense of urgency in it.  
Dean didn’t seem to be making any sense, really. He wasn’t saying anything in particular, but he was saying it with urgency.  
  
“Cas…” he heard him breath heavily, and his breath was heavy against his neck. “God…fuck!” he cried out, burying his face in Castiel’s neck. Then he said something else, and it was hard to pick up, but it snapped Castiel out of his stupor long enough to hear it.  
  
“Cas…God, I love you…” Dean said, and Castiel was very confused and shocked, but he didn’t have a moment to react before Dean gave a hard thrust and struck him right in that spot, almost. He gave out something that was barely a moan, more like a scream, before Dean’s hips pistoned erratically, and jerkily. Even with all the blood in the area, as Dean stopped, he felt a hot warmth shooting through his insides as Dean gave out a sharp cry, and then rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder.  
  
Castiel was coming down from his stupor, but he was far from satisfied. He was smart enough to know he was not supposed to be left with this erection.  
He said nothing until Dean seemed to compose himself enough to move.  
  
“Dean…” he said, swallowing slightly. “Dean…please.”  
  
“You didn’t…right, no…you didn’t. Okay, alright. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”  
  
Castiel felt Dean’s now limp penis withdraw from his passage, but he wasn’t empty for long. Dean’s fingers soon invaded the area, slipping in with a fair amount of ease due to the previous activity.  
  
It wasn’t long before he felt Dean’s hand back on his cock again. He began to stroke him, paying special attention to the wound, while the fingers on his other hand moved inside of him. Searching for that spot again, it seemed.  
  
His cries were fairly sharp before, just from the attention to his cock, but when Dean found that spot again his voice caught in his throat and he let out a choked scream.  
Dean pushed hard against the spot, rubbing against it diligently while his other fingers ran along the exposed nerves in his urethra.  
  
Castiel felt like something was beginning to build inside of him, it was slight at first, but he started to feel very overwhelmed. His breathing came out in sharp gasps, intercepted by loud cries. But he began to feel a peculiar sensation as Dean continued, and it scared him, for some reason. It was very different, and it was almost maddening. It ran through his abdomen and his thighs, and there was an immense amount of pressure.  
  
“Dean…” he cried out, his voice shaking as he did so. Dean continued, though he did look up at him with some satisfaction. He wanted Dean to stop. He wanted to know what was happening to his body. But he couldn’t seem to tell him, so all he could do was call out his name in desperation again. “Dean!”  
Dean looked a little concerned but not enough to stop.  
  
It was then that Castiel found his hands moving, shaking as they reached to grab Dean’s wrist, telling him to stop.  
Dean stopped, in both areas, and looked at him in a concerned manner.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Castiel couldn’t speak immediately; all he could do was breath laboriously, as he looked pleadingly into Dean’s eyes. “I… I don’t know.” He finally managed to say.  
  
“Something feels very strange. I don’t know what it is.”  
  
“Where at?”  
  
Castiel took the hand that wasn’t holding Dean’s wrist; it shook as he moved it to rest on his abdomen, “Here…” he said. Then he traveled down to his thighs, where they still shook. “Here…and…”  
  
“Cas…” Dean said, looking into his eyes with such sincerity. “It’s okay.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Dean gave out a soft laugh. “Yeah, you aren’t dying Cas. You’re gonna cum. Don’t’ fight it, okay? Just go with it.”  
  
Castiel nodded in agreement, and Dean continued to look at him. “Are you ready now?”  
  
“Mhmm..” he said, though nervously, and Dean regained his motions.  
  
All of the feelings that had subsided slightly were coming back, full force, stronger and stronger each moment, but he still felt like he was holding back, somehow. It was very different, and it still frightened him to a degree.  
  
Dean seemed to pick up on this, and tried to encourage him. “C’mon baby…” Dean said softly, as he began to work harder in both spots. “Don’t hold back. I wanna see you cum.”  
  
The noises Castiel heard in his head were his again, sharp and loud; filled with absolute pleasure and desperation. His hips bucked against both hands subconsciously. He squirmed beneath Dean’s touch, feeling it escalate to something that was maddening.  
  
“Cum baby…just cum, let it go.”  
It was odd to hear Dean calling him baby but he wasn’t focusing on that right now.  
  
His body felt so tense it was like his muscles were about to implode on themselves, and he felt the pressure building and building within him. It was reaching a fever pitch, and he could feel the pulse in his cock now as well.  
  
He gripped Dean’s wrist tight, but not in the way to tell him to stop, he just had to hold onto something, and he screamed; he screamed the only words he could think of. “Dean…Dean!” he cried, and suddenly, there was blissful release.  
  
The pressure built into an explosion that radiated through his body and mind. He could feel his body tense and arch sharply, shaking almost violently.  
In his ears were the sounds of sharp, broken, strangled screams of pleasure, and they ripped apart his throat as they released into the air.  
  
Then there was the feeling of something hot rushing through his cock, and he felt it eject from both the wound and the slit where it was supposed to go.  
Then, for a moment, there was just…nothing. His ears rang and his vision was white for a few moments, and he felt …very at peace, but also…very useless.  
By the time he regained a semi normal consciousness, he could feel Dean’s lips kissing his jaw. Dean had removed his fingers and let go of his cock, which had now become limp, as he noted. His fingers still rested near the area, though, and everything felt damp.  
  
His breathing was far from regular still; he found himself still panting, his eyes still closed, trying to regain a normal composure.  
  
It took him a moment to realize Dean was lying next to him, his lips still against the side of his face, and his arm draped around him.  
  
He opened his eyes and managed to look over at him, and Dean smiled.  
  
“You were beautiful.”  
  
“…Mm…I don’t…I don’t know about beautiful.”  
  
Dean’s fingers traced along the now marred flesh of Castiel’s torso. “I’ve had a lot of sex, Cas…A lot.” He paused to place a gentle kiss on the angel’s jaw again.  
  
“But…that was probably the hottest I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone cum on me like that before.”  
  
“On you…?”  
  
“I mean…in general, I’ve never…I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone cum that much. You…you came a lot, I mean…”  
  
Dean seemed to be thinking, but in the end, simply held his hand up and commanded Castiel to look at it. There was a mass of the white fluid all over his fingers and dripping down his hand, mixed in with blood. “A lot.” Dean finished.  
  
It made Castiel feel a little embarrassed, looking at the mess he had made.  
  
Dean proceeded to do something that surprised Castiel; he raised his hand between them, and Castiel felt some of it smear on his side.  
  
“I can’t help but wonder though…what do you taste like?”  
  
Dean then proceeded to run his tongue along one of his fingers, and Castiel watched with interest and horror as Dean licked up the combination of semen and blood.  
“Salt and blood…” Dean said afterwards, putting his hand back to where it was.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel said curiously, rolling over to face him. “You said something earlier…”  
  
Dean looked slightly scared for a moment before he attempted to relax his features, but he failed. “I said a lot of things.”  
  
“Aside from my name and a string of curse words, I feel like I heard you tell me you loved me.”  
  
“…I…I don’t really remember what I said.” Dean said nervously, suddenly sitting up.  
  
“Christ, there’s blood everywhere…Are you going to be alright?”  
  
It was clear Dean didn’t want to talk about this, and he wasn’t going to push the matter. “I’ll be fine, Dean.”  
Dean sighed, standing up and pulling on his pants, which had the slight tinge of blood staining the very bottom of them. Dean seemed not to care though, as he buttoned and zipped everything.  
  
“You probably don’t need it…but I’m going to go find some gauze and bandages. We don’t need you bleeding all over the place.”  
Castiel merely nodded as Dean left.  
  
Meanwhile, as Dean was walking to get the bandages, he passed Sam’s room, where his brother lay awake, staring at the wall in horror, but relief.  
  
He had heard everything.  
  
Good job, Castiel…Good job.


End file.
